


Endgame Of Love

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Secret Messages, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Esta es la carta que Tony envió, este es el mensaje que nunca nos mostraron.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Endgame Of Love

* * *

_Para: Peter Parker_

_Buen día corazón_

_Las posibilidades de que recibas este mensaje son...realmente escasas, ni siquiera se si sigues ahí, espero que sí. Te necesitan._

_Se que estas confundido, debes estar tan mareado como yo con esa náusea que no remite, el sentimiento es mutuo, como siempre ha sido, pero no vengo a dar explicaciones, vengo a dejar de acobardarme, quiero ser valiente, quiero ser ese hombre temerario, antes de irme._

_Peter, cariño..._   
_Tal vez jamás encuentres esto, y sinceramente no sabría decirte si quiero que lo hagas, sobre todo porque el hombre cobarde en mi interior, me dice a gritos que deje de grabar, pero sé que si no te lo digo ahora, no te lo diré nunca, y no solo por el miedo que me infunde hacerlo, sino porque tal vez...de verdad la vida ya no me dé una segunda oportunidad, prefiero decirlo mientras muero a tener que llevármelo al otro lado._

_Peter cariño, si encuentras esto, por favor no te sientas mal por ello, créeme que estar a un pie de la entrada al infierno puede resultar más divertido de lo que debería, aún tengo agua, comida y un poco de fuerzas para seguir, así que si, estoy bien, tal vez no como quisiera, pero aún respiro, aún pienso, y pienso en ti._

_Y si la vida decide jodernos a ambos y esto llega a tus manos, significa que he dejado de pensarte, que estoy soñando contigo, no te quiebres por favor, llora si deseas hacerlo, pero prométeme que las lágrimas no se convertirán en el pan de cada día. Te conozco, vas a desear matarme, gruñirme y vociferar que soy un idiota._

_Te conozco a la perfección, y mi querido underoos, sé lo que sentirás. Te sentirás culpable y lloraras y creerás que no puedes más, pero si pudiste soportarme todo este tiempo, creo que puedes con todo._

_Lamento si no te envío la más alegre de las notas, pero simplemente, mi mente no me dio para más, y no es que me guste ponerme melancólico, sin embargó, no puedo agregarle una canción de navidad y fingir que volveré a ver tus ojos otra vez._

_Ay, ese tono chocolate, nunca llegó a fascinarme, no hasta verlo crecer madurar y cercar tu iris. Me hubiese gustado decirlo en persona, criarlo para mi, pero entenderás que tan hija de puta es la vida...que gira y retuerce, y lastima para este amor enfermo, dulce y concorvado, escabroso pero eterno por su belleza universal, correspondido solo a través de los garabatos de un papel._

_Entendí y razone como un loco que está percepción de pasional afecto era bilateral, era labrada por los dos y escupida por mi, pisotee en lo que sentíamos y barrí los trozos muertos, pero volvían y yo hacía lo mismo. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Y si consideras que soy ese bastardo con el que me he redefinido, al menos ten presente que han sido mis más sinceros lamentos._

_Me nombro un cobarde por voluntad propia, porque lo soy y sigo siéndolo mientras los temblores fluyen a cada palabra, pero tú eras joven y ambiciosos como solo tú casquivana adolescencia quería, yo una catarsis que persistía en forma de hombre. No iba a derrumbar, ni desollar la pueril lozanía inyectada en lo que hacías y dejabas de hacer._

_Se que lloraste y mucho, pero oh cariño, créeme que lo que hice también fue un acto de amor_

_Tras tantas lunas, de las que no son alegres pero alumbran, dándote la mano a través de mi ventana y viendo besos donde no los había como un esquizofrénico, me doy cuenta que el no besarte ese día que me gritabas en el muelle, fue otro de mis tantos errores._

_Debes estar llorando, con tiempo o no para el anquilosamiento, pero te conozco, empaparas la nota y querrás quemarla. Hazlo. Apedrea mi recuerdo y desea no haberme conocido, pero júrame que pasarás la página, y sepultaras el dolor y la angustia en una caja con candado, húndela en el mar, fractúrala con el sol, y cuando te hayas desahogado, sigue caminando._

_Quisiera tener más tiempo, y explicarte con hechos y mimos porque y cuánto te amo, probando la teoría de que eres de lo que más me alivia y sana, de lo que necesito y me regenera el aliento, amor que si bien jamás materializamos, los dos estuvimos muy consientes de que ahí estaba, bailando descaradamente frente a nuestras caras, manifestándose con cada abrazo y cada "señor Stark"_   
_porque sí Parker, podría ser mil veces un estúpido, un enfermo y envilecido depravado, pero lo haría por ti, y eso es suficiente._

_Quiero que cuando te levantes de entre el polvo, y añores las tardes en el taller, recuerdes que cada acto fue para ti, para traerte de vuelta. Míralo como ese beso que nunca pasó o la confesión hecha acto. Lucha hasta el final si yo no estoy, no por mí, por ti, y por todos aquellos que se fueron._

_En fin, quiero que me recuerdes, pero no como una memoria amarga, no de las que son ácidas como limón, no, tal vez como tu primer amor imposible, un amor de verano, que cuando veas mi rostro o sueñes con mi voz, puedas sonreír, tal y como yo lo haré al soñar contigo_

_Porque te prometo que cuando me quedé dormido, soñaré contigo, siempre será contigo._

_Tony_ Star _k_


End file.
